EVIL VIRUS
by T-Virus 666
Summary: Der Virus breitet sich in einem Hochhaus, am Rande von Racoon City aus. Ich selbst werde infiziert und von der Umbrella Corporation (Wesker)entführt.


Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor, Geld mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

EVIL VIRUS

Teil 1

Ich lebte in einem 10stöckigen Hochhaus nahe dem Zentrum von Racoon City. Es war ein absoluter Luxusbau und nur für Leute bestimmt, die richtig viel Geld hatten. Darum hätte ich auch nie gedacht, dass in diesem Haus so etwas passiert. Das Haus war umgeben von einer schönen Grünanlage, sodass man nicht von dem Straßenlärm belästigt wurde. Ich wohnte im achten Stockwerk dieses Hauses. Jedes Stockwerk war für zwei Mieter gedacht. Der Fahrstuhl, der in der Mitte des Hauses gebaut wurde, hatte zwei Türen, die sich zu beiden Seiten öffneten. Sodass man gleich auf der richtigen Seite aussteigen konnte und nicht den halben Flur umrunden musste. Die Wohnungstüren waren genau gegenüber der Fahrstuhltür. Auf meiner Etage wohnte ich mit einem jungen Mann zusammen, der John hieß und für die Firma Umbrella gearbeitet hat. Also hatte ich in der Woche die gesamte Etage für mich allein. Denn die Mitarbeiter von Umbrella, durften nur für das Wochenende nach Hause gehen und wohnten sonst direkt in der Firma. Dafür schien die Bezahlung recht gut zu sein.

Es war also Wochenende. Genauer gesagt, war es etwa 19.00 Uhr abends, als mein Nachbar nach Hause kam. Denn ich hörte die Fahrstuhltür sich mit einem PLING öffnen. Zufällig stand ich in der Nähe der Wohnungstür und wunderte mich, dass jemand auf meiner Seite den Fahrstuhl verließ. Ich sah durch den Spion und erblickte, für einen kurzen Augenblick, meinen Nachbarn der stolpernd und hustend, den Flur lang schlurfte. Er fiel regelrecht an meine Wohnungstür und rutschte daran runter, rappelte sich im gleichen Augenblick aber wieder auf und schleppte sich weiter. Wahrscheinlich hatte er erkannt, dass er an der falschen Wohnungstür war. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und dachte noch bei mir, viel Spaß beim Rausch ausschlafen.

Gegen 22.30 Uhr ging ich dann auch ins Bett. Ich schlief fast sofort ein. Mit einem Mal schrak ich hoch und dachte, es hätte gedonnert. Doch als ich lauschte, hörte ich nichts mehr, es war auch kein Blitz zu sehen. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder hinlegen, als ich es wieder hörte. Diesmal war es noch heftiger als zuvor. Das Bild, das über meinem Bett am Kopfende hing, löste sich von der Wand und knallte zu Boden. Es war, als ob jemand mit einem großen Hammer gegen die Wand hämmerte. Ich stieg aus meinem Bett aus und ging etwas näher an die Wand, um zu lauschen, ob man noch andere Geräusche aus der Wohnung meines Nachbarn hörte. Zuerst dachte ich verärgert, dass der Kerl im Rausch angefangen hatte zu randalieren. Dann dachte ich an einen Einbrecher, der ihn überrascht hatte und mit dem er kämpfte. Aber beides schien mir nach einer Weile absurd. Denn kein Einbrecher schaffte es in diesem Haus bis in den achten Stock und John sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er noch in der Lage währe zu randalieren. Denn vorhin konnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ich lauschte also an der Wand und hörte, wie Glas versplitterte und Sachen durch die Wohnung geworfen wurden. Außerdem ein seltsames Fauchen und Stöhnen. Ich konnte mir absolut nicht vorstellen, was da drüben vor sich ging. Etwas verärgert, suchte ich in meinem Nachtschrank nach einer Packung Ohropax und legte mich dann wieder ins Bett. Schließlich wollte ich mich nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischen. Nach ein paar Minuten schlief ich wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und alles schien normal. Außer dem Bild, das immer noch auf dem Fußboden lag und die Splitter, die sich im ganzen Zimmer verteilt hatten. Schon beim Aufstehen ärgerte ich mich wieder über meinen Nachbarn, der für den Schaden aufkommen sollte. Ich zog mich also an, frühstückte und wollte danach zu John, um ihm das Bild vor die Füße zu werfen.

Gegen 10.00 Uhr schloss ich also die Wohnungstür auf und wollte mich auf den Weg machen, als ich wie erstarrt stehen blieb. An meiner Tür war ein blutiger Handabdruck, der sich von oben bis unten über die ganze Tür verschmierte. Voller Wut und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging ich erstmal wieder zurück in meine Wohnung. Nach einer Weile, nicht ganz sicher ob ich zu John gehen, oder den Sicherheitsdienst rufen sollte, entschied ich mich für den Anruf und meldete was geschehen war. 3 Minuten später öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und ein Mann in Uniform verließ den Aufzug. Da die Neugier jetzt doch zu groß wurde, öffnete ich meine Wohnungstür und schloss mich dem Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst an. Wir gingen zu Johns Tür und klingelten. Nichts geschah. Wir klopften. Wieder geschah nichts. Gerade als der Mann die Tür mit einem Spezialschlüssel öffnen wollte, rammte etwas von innen gegen die Tür. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich schon überlegte, wieder zurück zu gehen. Aber die Neugier siegte. Wir riefen Johns Namen, doch von innen hörten wir nur ein Stöhnen. Sofort steckte der Mann den Schlüssel wieder ins Schloss und sowie er ihn umgedreht hatte, wurde ihm die Tür schon aus der Hand gerissen. Wir taumelten beide ein paar Schritte zurück, doch das nutzte dem Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst nicht mehr viel. Ich sah wie John aus der Wohnung auf den Mann zustürmte und beide zuboden stürzten. Seine Fingernägel sahen aus wie messerscharfe Krallen, die sich sofort in die Haut des Mannes bohrten. Blut floss aus den Wunden und der Mann wusste gar nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Dann sah ich, wie John den Mann in die Schulter biss, ich schrie und schrie, bis John mit einem Ruck aufsah. Als ich sein Gesicht sah, verschlug es mir die Sprache. Er war kreidebleich, hatte schwarze Augenringe, die Augen waren milchig weiß und blutverschmierter Speichel lief ihm aus dem Mund. Er hatte so einen hasserfüllten Ausdruck im Gesicht, und fletschte die Zähne, als er mir direkt in die Augen sah. Plötzlich erhob er sich, seine ganzen Bewegungen waren ruckartig, der Mann am Boden war auf einmal uninteressant geworden. John taumelte direkt auf mich zu. Der Mann am Boden schrie mich an, ich sollte weglaufen, doch ich war wie gelähmt. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Fahrstuhltür und konnte nicht mehr weiter nach hinten ausweichen. Bis ich plötzlich ein PLING hinter mir hörte und die Fahrstuhltür aufging. Eine junge Frau drängelte sich an mir vorbei und blieb mit einem kurzen Schrei stehen. Sofort stürzte sich John auf seine Freundin und biss ihr in den Hals. Er riss ihr dabei ein großes Stück Fleisch heraus, so dass das Blut nur so spritzte. Ihr Schreien verwandelte sich schnell in ein Gurgeln, bis sie schließlich zuboden sackte. Ich stolperte die ganze Zeit rückwärts durch den Fahrstuhl, bis ich mit dem Rücken gegen meine Wohnungstür stieß. Durch den Fahrstuhl sah ich wie der Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst um sein Leben kämpfte. Immer wieder musste er Johns Attacken abwehren. Die Frau lag reglos am Boden und um ihren Hals hatte sich eine große Blutlache gebildet. Die Haut der jungen Frau sah schon merkwürdig blass aus, als sie mit einem Ruck den Kopf hob und aufsprang. Sie machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und stand direkt vor dem Fahrstuhl. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, also machte auch ich einen Schritt auf sie zu und tastete im Innern des Fahrstuhls nach der Knopfleiste und drückte wahllos mehrere Knöpfe. Wieder machte sie einen ruckartigen Schritt nach vorn, sie stand jetzt direkt im Fahrstuhl. Als sich die Türen schlossen, sah ich in ihr Gesicht, aber es war nichts mehr von der hübschen jungen Frau übrig geblieben, die sie mal war. Auch ihre Augen hatten jetzt eine milchige Farbe angenommen und die rechte Seite ihres Gesichts war über und über mit Blut beschmiert.

Ich stand mit dem Rücken an meiner Wohnungstür und hörte noch immer das Kämpfen der beiden Männer, die sich jetzt hinter dem Fahrstuhl befanden. Doch plötzlich wurde es leiser und ich hörte nur noch ein Schmatzen und seltsame Laute, die unmöglich von einem Menschen kommen konnten. Ich hörte stolpernde Schritte, die sich rechts um den Fahrstuhl herum bewegten. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Panik stieg in mir hoch, denn ich wollte nicht in meiner Wohnung in der Falle sitzen. Also entschloss ich mich zur Flucht durch das Treppenhaus.

Dazu musste ich den stolpernden Schritten entgegen laufen, denn das Treppenhaus befand sich rechts von mir. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, ohne nach rechts und links zu gucken. Ich hatte nur die Tür vom Treppenhaus im Auge. Als ich die Türklinke in die Hand nahm, dachte ich im ersten Moment, dass sie vielleicht abgeschlossen war. Aber ich hatte Glück und die Tür ließ sich öffnen. In dem Moment als ich durchschlüpfen wollte, packte mich eine kalte Hand am Arm, doch ich konnte mich mit einer drehenden Bewegung losreißen. Als ich mich umsah, konnte ich den Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst, durch den Schlitz der zugehenden Tür erkennen. Er war furchtbar zugerichtet, sein Gesicht war von Kratz- und Bisswunden übersäht und blutverschmiert. Ich drehte mich um und lief los, als ich einen Absatz später schon hörte wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und die beiden Zombies die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Dafür, dass sie tot waren, waren sie sehr schnell und einer der beiden ließ sich einfach von Absatz zu Absatz die Stufen runterfallen, um schneller voran zu kommen. Schmerz empfanden diese Monster also nicht mehr. Ich lief zwei Stockwerke tiefer, riss die Tür vom Treppenhaus auf, um nach Hilfe zu schreien. Aber als ich im Flur stand, hörte ich schon das Schreien der beiden Mieter dieser Etage. Und es war meine Schuld, denn ich hatte ohne zu überlegen den Fahrstuhlknopf gedrückt, um die Zombiefrau los zu werden.

Völlig durcheinander stand ich da und wusste nicht wohin ich laufen sollte. Da ich keinen Schlüssel für das Treppenhaus hatte, musste ich mir schnell etwas überlegen. Denn die beiden Zombies waren dicht hinter mir und würden bald an der Tür sein. Ich rannte nach links, als mir schon eine junge Frau, schreiend entgegen lief. Sie hatte Panik in den Augen und als sie mich sah, blieb sie wie versteinert stehen. Was ihr zum Verhängnis wurde. Sie dachte, dass ich auch ein Zombie wäre. Sie stand drei Schritte von mir entfernt, als ich sah, dass aus ihrer offenen Wohnungstür Johns Freundin schwankte. Ich streckte die Arme nach vorne, um sie wegzuzerren, doch sie dachte, dass ich sie beißen wollte, drehte sich um und rannte dem Zombie direkt in die Arme. Sofort krallte sich der Zombie, mit seinen messerscharfen Fingernägeln, an ihrem Rücken fest. Die Untote ließ sich fallen und riss der jungen Frau in langen Striemen die Haut vom Rücken. Der Schrei der Qual war unbeschreiblich. Während die junge Frau um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfte, um nicht umzufallen, biss die Untote ihr ein großes Stück Fleisch aus dem Bein. Eine große Blutlache bildete sich auf dem Fußboden und unter lauten Schmerzensschreien sackte die Frau zuboden. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und zurück laufen, als ich die beiden Zombies hinter mir hörte, wie sie sich beide gleichzeitig durch die Tür zwängten. Schnell lief ich ein paar Schritte zurück, nahm also Anlauf und sprang über die beiden am Boden liegenden Frauen hinweg. Ich lief geradeaus und schaute kurz um die Ecke um zu sehen ob die Luft rein war. Denn ich wollte die Zombies hinter mir her locken, um dann wieder im Treppenhaus zu verschwinden. Doch da habe ich die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht. Denn als ich um die nächste Ecke sah, stand der zweite Mieter dieser Etage auf dem Flur. Zwar mit dem Rücken zu mir, doch ich sah schon an seiner Haltung, dass er ein Untoter geworden war. Er stand direkt zwischen seiner Wohnungstür und der Fahrstuhltür. Ich schlich mit klopfendem Herzen zurück zur Ecke und sah, dass sich jetzt alle drei Zombies über die am Boden liegende Frau hermachten. Also waren die Drei erstmal beschäftigt, doch ich hatte keine große Hoffnung mehr, denn ich saß hinter dem Fahrstuhl in der Falle. Ich wendete mich wieder dem anderen Zombie zu und sah wie er sich langsam in meine Richtung umdrehte. Plötzlich zog sich mein Magen zusammen, als ich sah wie der Mann aussah. Sein Bauch war aufgerissen und die Gedärme hingen hinaus. Als er auf mich zuschlurfte, verhedderte er sich mit seinen Füßen in den eigenen Gedärmen und fiel zu Boden.

Doch er robbte immer weiter auf mich zu und verschmierte sein Inneres auf dem Fußboden.

Die letzte Chance, die ich hatte war, wieder Anlauf zu nehmen und darüber zu springen. Mit einem Stoßgebet zum Himmel auf den Lippen, lief ich los und sprang. Ich überflog ihn fast mühelos, doch ich hatte mich auch zu früh gefreut. Denn als ich über ihn hinweg war, kamen mir die anderen vier Zombies entgegen. Doch plötzlich, hörte ich ein PLING und die Fahrstuhltür ging auf. Ich schaute in den Fahrstuhl und sah wie ein Untoter aus der Kabine stolperte. Glücklicherweise stieg er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite aus und ich konnte, von ihm unbemerkt, in den Fahrstuhl schlüpfen und einen Knopf drücken, dass sich die Tür erstmal schloss. Da hatte wohl jemand die gleiche Idee gehabt wie ich selbst zuvor, einen Zombie einfach in ein anderes Stockwerk zu schicken. Also gab es noch Menschen in diesem Haus, meine Hoffnung stieg. Jetzt musste ich mich entscheiden ob ich nach oben oder nach unten fahren sollte. Da ich nicht wusste was in den unteren Etagen los war, entschied ich mich, erstmal zurück in mein Stockwerk zu fahren. Denn alle Zombies, auf die ich im 8en Stock getroffen bin, waren jetzt hier.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich im 8en Stockwerk, und ich lauschte bevor ich ausstieg. Doch es war nichts zu hören. Der Flur sah furchtbar aus, überall Blut und komische Flecken an den Wänden und auf dem Fußboden. Ich ging in meine Wohnung zurück, schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und rechnete im Geist nach, wie viele Zombies wohl in diesem Haus unterwegs waren.

Ich kam auf ungefähr 25 Mieter, plus Hausmeister und Sicherheitsmann. Ob sie schon alle infiziert waren wusste ich nicht, aber früher oder später wird es wohl jeden erwischen. Ich musste irgendwie aus diesem Haus fliehen um zu überleben, aber wie?

Ich sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass sich unten auf der Straße eine Menschenmenge angesammelt hatte und ich hoffte nur, dass sich die Zombies nicht einen Weg aus dem Haus gesucht hatten. Doch als ich länger hinsah, bemerkte ich, dass es Menschen in Uniformen waren, die alle dasselbe Zeichen auf ihren Jacken hatten. UMBRELLA. Jetzt merkte ich auch was sie vorhatten, es sah so aus, als befestigten sie Sprengstoff am Haus, um es in die Luft zu jagen. Da das Haus mit Frischluft aus der Klimaanlage versorgt wurde, konnte man die Fenster in diesem Haus nicht öffnen. So konnte ich mich auch nicht bemerkbar machen. Es blieb mir also nicht anderes übrig, als nach unten zu fahren und mich zu zeigen, damit sie mich rausholten. Ich sah noch schnell in meinem Kleiderschrank nach und zog mir ein paar dicke Klamotten über. Denn ich dachte, falls mich ein Zombie angreifen sollte, ist meine Haut vielleicht ein bisschen besser geschützt. Also zog ich Lederhose und –Jacke an, ein paar Lederhandschuhe, hohe Stiefel und band mir zu guter Letzt einen dicken Schal um meinen Hals. Dann nahm ich mir noch einen Schürhaken vom Kamin und verließ mit zittrigen Knien die Wohnung.

Ich stieg in den Fahrstuhl, der glücklicherweise leer war und drückte den Knopf, um ins Erdgeschoß zu fahren. Als der Fahrstuhl hielt und sich die Türen öffneten, erlebte ich eine böse Überraschung. Mir stieg sofort der widerliche Geruch von verfaultem Fleisch in die Nase. Obwohl die Menschen erst kurze Zeit tot waren, stanken sie, als ob sie schon mehrere Wochen hinter sich hatten. Die gesamte Lobby wimmelte nur so von Untoten. Es war so ein schrecklicher Anblick, dass ich fast vergas, rechtzeitig den Kopf zu drücken, der die Türen wieder schließen ließ. Es war nicht die Menge der Zombies, die mich erschrak, es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass ich all die Untoten mit Namen kannte. Ich fuhr ein Stockwerk höher. Da sich die meisten Untoten in der Lobby befanden, konnten ja in den anderen Stockwerken nicht mehr viele übrig sein. Und so war es auch, ich stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl, sah um die Ecke und kein Zombie weit und breit. Doch als ich um die Ecke zur Treppenhaustür bog, stand ein Zombie direkt davor, als ob er sie bewachte. Er sah mich an und fletscht die Zähne, die faul und braun aussahen. Er machte einige Schritte auf mich zu und dabei fiel mir auf, dass er ungewöhnlich stark humpelte, als ob ein Bein kürzer war als das andere. Ich sah genauer hin und da bemerkte ich, dass ihm ein Fuß fehlte. Er war regelrecht abgerissen, denn lange Hautfetzen baumelten noch an dem Stumpf. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben stand ich vor einem Menschen den ich töten musste, um selbst zu überleben. Obwohl der Mann eigentlich schon tot war, viel es mir schwer meinen Schürhaken zu heben um ihn damit zu schlagen. Zunächst drohte ich ihm damit, was ihn natürlich gar nicht interessierte. Es sah fast so aus, als ob er den Haken noch gar nicht gesehen hätte. Obwohl ich ihm ständig damit vorm Gesicht rumhantierte. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen, Speichel lief ihm vor Gier aus dem Mund. Ich konnte den Anblick nicht mehr länger ertragen und versuchte hin mit dem Schürhaken zurück zu drängen. Als ich ihn damit berührte, schlug er mit seiner Hand danach und ich merkte jetzt erst, was für Kraft diese Kreaturen hatten. Das Gesicht des Zombies verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze und ein fauchendes Geräusch kam aus seiner Kehle. Er machte wieder ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, ließ sich plötzlich nach vorne fallen und bekam mein Bein zu fassen. Ich spürte den festen Griff seiner Hand, die sich um mein Bein schloss und aus der es kein entrinnen mehr zu geben schien. Nun packte mich die Panik, denn er versuchte jetzt auch mit der zweiten Hand, mich zu packen. Ich schlug zu.

Die Spitze des Hakens bohrte sich in seinen Schädel und im selben Moment sackte er schlaff zusammen. Es machte ein ekelhaftes Geräusch als ich den Haken wieder heraus zog. Es schmatzte laut und kleine Fetzen von seinem Gehirn klebten noch daran. Falls ich dies hier überleben sollte, würde ich den Rest meines Lebens in der Klapsmühle verbringen. Da war ich mir ganz sicher.

Nun versuchte ich mein Glück über das Treppenhaus, ich rannte runter und überlegte wie ich mich bemerkbar machen konnte. In die Lobby konnte ich nicht, denn da waren zu viele dieser Kreaturen. Also versuchte ich es in der Tiefgarage, die nur durch ein Gittertor an der Rampe nach oben verschlossen war. Vielleicht hatten die Männer von UMBRELLA ja passendes Werkzeug dabei, um das Tor zu öffnen. Zumindest könnte ich mich durch Rufen bemerkbar machen. In der Garage schien alles ruhig zu sein, ich lief zum Tor und schrie und rief um Hilfe. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen mir auch mehrere Männer von UMBRELLA entgegen. Sie fragten mich was passiert, und ob ich gebissen worden sei. Sie fragten nach der Menge der Zombies und ob es noch Überlebende gab. Aber sie blieben die ganze Zeit total ruhig und unternahmen nichts, um das Gittertor zu öffnen. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein Scheppern. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass die Zombies in die Tiefgarage kamen. Sie wurden wohl von meinen Rufen und Schreien angelockt. Es waren ungefähr 10 Zombies, die alle gierig ihre Zähne fletschten und die Arme ausstreckten um mich zu greifen. Ich hämmerte an das Tor und flehte die Männer an, mir zu helfen, doch keine rührte sich vom Fleck. Im Gegenteil, ich sah, dass ein blonder Mann mit Sonnenbrille hämisch grinste und die Hand hob, um mir "Lebe wohl" zu winken. Die Zombies kamen immer näher, nur noch ein paar Meter und sie hatten mich erreicht. Ich schlug gegen das Tor, ich schrie die Männer an und verfluchte sie. Doch keiner half mir. Bis der erste Untote mich im Nacken mit seiner eiskalten Hand berührte. Ich fuhr herum und sah, dass es John war, der mich als erster angriff. Er bohrte seine Fingernägel in meine Schultern und versuchte mich in den Hals zu beißen. Doch ich legte meine Hände um seinen Hals und drückte ihn von mir weg. Er machte unbeschreibliche Laute, die sich wie ein Heulen und Knurren anhörten. Teilweise dachte ich, einzelne Wörter zu verstehen. Aber dann bemerkte ich, dass sich die Männer von UMBRELLA hinter mir unterhielten. Ich verstand, dass einer sagte, dass es jetzt reichen würde, und dass sie mich lebend bräuchten. Dann hörte ich Gewehrfeuer hinter mir und ich merkte wie Johns Griff sich von meinen Schultern löste.

Er sackte zusammen und plötzlich erhob sich das Tor mühelos vom Boden. Es wurde nur einen Meter hochgelassen, dann zog man mir ohne Rücksicht die Füße weg, sodass ich vornüber fiel. Ich landete genau mit dem Gesicht auf Johns Leiche und der Geruch der Verwesung haftete an mir. Ich wurde unter dem Tor hindurch gezogen und in einen Lieferwagen gesperrt. Das Rasseln des Tores verriet mir, dass es wieder geschlossen wurde. Der Wagen startete und ein paar Minuten später hörte ich eine Explosion. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein komisches Zischen, das von allen Seiten her zu kommen schien. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig…

Ich wachte in einem großen weißen Raum auf. In diesem Raum befanden sich nur ein Stuhl und ein roter Streifen auf dem Fußboden. Der Stuhl stand hinter dem Streifen, dann merkte ich, dass ich gefesselt war. Sie hatten mir einen Eisenring um meinen Hals gelegt, der mit einer Kette an der Wand befestigt war. Die Kette war nicht sehr lang, ich nahm sie, und da bemerkte ich die ekelhaften Flecken auf meinen Händen. Als ich sie sah, begannen sie auch schon zu jucken, und ich kratzte. Doch nicht lange, denn die Haut löste sich von meinen Händen ab und das blanke Fleisch kam zum Vorschein. Ich schrie vor Panik laut auf und verstummte sogleich wieder, denn irgendetwas war mit meiner Stimme geschehen. Sie klang gar nicht mehr wie die Stimme eines Menschen. Sie war rau und dunkel. Ich wollte etwas sagen, mir fielen die Worte auch ein, die ich sagen wollte, aber ich bekam kein Wort über die Lippen. Es klang alle nur wie ein knurrender Laut. Plötzlich bekam ich die Panik und fing an, an meiner Kette zu reißen. Die blasse Haut, die Fetzen die sich davon lösten, die Stimme, alles deutete darauf hin, dass ich auch ein Zombie war. Aber ich konnte noch wie ein Mensch denken. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann trat ein. Es war genau der gleiche Typ, der mir zum Abschied gewunken hatte, und sein dämliches Grinsen hatte er immer noch im Gesicht. Ich rannte vor Wut auf ihn zu, doch ich wurde mit einem Ruck von der Kette gebremst. Jetzt wusste ich auch, wozu der Streifen auf dem Boden war. Die Länge der Kette stimmte genau mit dem Streifen überein. Das hieß, dass alles hinter dem Streifen vor mir in Sicherheit war. Der Blonde setzte sich auf den Stuhl und schrieb einige Notizen auf seinen Block. Dann saß er da und beobachtete mich. Ich wusste nicht was er von mir wollte, er saß einfach nur da und starrte mich an. Plötzlich griff er in seine Kitteltasche und holte eine Spritze heraus. Er hielt sie vor sich und spritzte etwas Flüssigkeit aus der Spritze auf den Fußboden. Da wo die Flüssigkeit hintropfte, fing es an zu zischen und der Beton löste sich auf. Ich sah ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an, doch das ließ ihn völlig kalt. Im Gegenteil, sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Ich hörte hinter mir ein Geräusch doch bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte, wurde ich mit einem Ruck nach hinten gezogen. Die Kette wurde in die Wand gezogen und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr auszuweichen um der Spritze zu entkommen. Ich sah, dass der Mann unter seinem Kittel ein Kettenhemd trug, also war jede Attacke sinnlos. Er stach mir die Spritze direkt in den Hals und ich dachte, ich müsste bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Die Schmerzen waren unvorstellbar, doch nach einer kurzen Zeit ließen sie nach. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass ich alles besser sehen, riechen, hören und fühlen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ich bestimmt auch besser schmecken würde, lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen und Speichel lief mir aus dem Mund. Als der Mann das sah, lachte er laut auf, ging aus der Zelle und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem großen Stück rohem Fleisch wieder. Er warf es mir vor als währ ich ein alter Köter, doch das war mir egal. Ich sah nur das Fleisch, auf das ich mich gierig stürzte. Mit einem Knall schloss sich die Tür meiner Zelle wieder und noch lange hörte ich das Lachen des bösen Mannes.

Es vergingen mehrere Tage, ich bekam nichts mehr zu essen und die Wut in mir wurde größer und größer. Ich randalierte und versuchte mich zu befreien, doch es war zwecklos.

Dann nach fast einer Woche, wurde ich von zwei Männern in einen anderen, länglichen Raum geführt. Dieser Raum wurde durch zwei Gitter in drei kleine Räume geteilt. In den ersten Raum kam ich. In dem zweiten Raum stand zitternd ein Mann mit einem orange farbenden Overall auf dem eine schwarze Nummer stand und im dritten Raum saß der blonde Kerl mit Sonnenbrille. Er hatte wieder seinen Notizblock in der Hand und saß lässig mit einem Bein überschlagen auf dem Stuhl, als würde er sich gleich einen Film ansehen.

Ich nahm den Geruch des Mannes wahr und mein Hunger wurde zur Qual. Ich versuchte, durch die Gitter zu greifen, doch der Mann kam nicht in meine Reichweite. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und drehte sich zu dem Blonden und bettelte um Gnade. Doch er lächelte nur und drückte stattdessen auf einen Knopf an der Wand, der das Gitter zwischen uns hochfahren ließ. Ich stürzte mich sofort auf den Mann und versuchte meinen Hunger, an seinem Fleisch zu stillen. Doch der Mann wehrte sich wie verrückt und es war nicht ganz leicht für mich, ihn zu beißen. Doch nach einer Weile, ließen seine Kräfte nach und ich riss ihm ein großes Stück Fleisch aus seiner Schulter. Ich biss immer wieder zu bis sich der Mann nicht mehr rührte und mein Hunger gestillt war. Sichtlich mit mir zufrieden verließ der Kerl mit Sonnenbrille den Raum und ich wurde zurückgeführt in meine Zelle.

So vergingen ein paar Tage, bis sich meine Zelle wieder öffnete. Diesmal sah ich mir den bösen Mann etwas näher an und konnte auf seinem Namenschild seinen Namen lesen. Er hieß Wesker. Es wunderte mich, dass ich lesen konnte, überhaupt konnte ich alles was ein normaler Mensch auch konnte. Das einzigste was schlimm war, war dieser unersättliche Hunger und das meine Haut sich aufzulösen schien. Ich stank nach Verwesung und Tod, dennoch war ich im Innern ein lebendiger Mensch. Wieder bekam ich eine Spritze in den Hals, und wieder hatte ich unglaubliche Schmerzen. Diesmal geschah etwas ganz furchtbares mit mir. Mein rechter Arm wurde dicker und dicker, meine Finger wurden länger und aus den Fingerspitzen wuchsen lange Krallen. Das Blut spritzte nur so, als die Krallen länger und länger wurden. Dann führte man mich wieder in den dreigeteilten Raum und wieder stand ein Mann im Overall in der Mittelzelle. Wesker saß, mit seinem Notizblock am Ende des Raumes und drückte den Knopf. Das Gitter fuhr hoch und ich ging auf den Mann los. Mit einem Hieb

teilte ich den Körper des Mannes in der Mitte durch und begann gierig zu fressen. Diesmal bekam ich sogar Applaus von Wesker, der zufrieden mit seinen Notizen verschwand. Plötzlich merkte ich ein Stechen in meinem Rücken und alles wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als ich wieder erwachte, befand ich mich in einem Behälter mit Flüssigkeit. Ich war mit vielen Drähten und Schläuchen verbunden. Als ich an mir herunter sah merkte ich, dass meine Haut fast wieder normal aussah. Wesker stand vor dem Behälter und grinste mich blöd an, als er merkte, das ich ihn ansah hielt er den Daumen nach oben. Ich versuchte meine Hand zu heben um ihm meinen Mittelfinger zu zeigen, was mir erstaunlicherweise auch gelang. Jetzt verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und er schlug wütend gegen den Behälter.

Nach ein paar Wochen in diesem Ding, wurde ich endlich wieder raus gelassen. Ich kam in ein richtiges Zimmer, das sehr nobel eingerichtet war und ich konnte mich in diesem frei bewegen. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich auch wieder in einen Spiegel schauen. Mit großer Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass ich genau so aussah wie früher. Im Gegenteil, meine Haut war noch straffer und makelloser, mein Haar glänzte und meine Fingernägel waren ungewöhnlich hart, aber kurz geschnitten.

Jeden Tag kam ein Arzt zu mir und nahm mir Blut ab, um es zu untersuchen. Ab und zu bekam ich auch noch Spritzen, die sehr schmerzhaft waren. Aber Gott sei Dank, lösten sie keine Mutationen mehr aus. Dennoch wollte ich nicht für immer in diesem Zimmer eingeschlossen sein. Ich wollte wieder raus an die frische Luft, spazieren gehen, shoppen gehen und ich wollte eine eigene Wohnung, in der ich ungestört leben konnte. Doch als ich diese Wünsche äußerte, wurde ich nur ausgelacht. Wesker liebte es mich mit seiner arroganten Art zu quälen und behandelte mich wie ein dummes Schoßhündchen. Das machte mich rasend vor Wut und jedes Mal wenn ich mich ärgerte, merkte ich, wie es in meinen Fingerspitzen schmerzte und kleine spitze Stacheln austraten. Die, wenn ich mich beruhigte, sich wieder zurückzogen. Also war doch noch irgendwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung. Bis jetzt hatte ich zwei Menschen getötet, ich dachte zwar ab und zu darüber nach, doch im Großen und Ganzen ließ es mich kalt.

Doch dann kam der Tag an dem ich wieder töten sollte. Diesmal kam Wesker in mein Zimmer und legte mir aufreizende Klamotten hin. Ich dachte schon, er wolle mit mir ausgehen und mich danach vernaschen, doch es kam alles anders. Diesmal wurde ich in einen großen Raum geführt, in dem 6 Männer warteten. Es waren ganz normale Männer, die alle etwas schmuddelig aussahen. Ich dachte mir gleich, dass es Obdachlose waren, nach denen kein Hahn mehr kräht, wenn sie verschwinden. Ich erntete sofort laute Jubelschreie und ich wand mich sofort ab um Wesker zu bitten, mich hinaus zu lassen. Doch er lächelte nur und wünschte mir viel Spaß, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und verschwand hinter einer großen Spiegelwand. Obwohl der Spiegel von meiner Seite nicht zu durchschauen war, konnte ich Wesker genau dahinter erkennen. Sogleich wurde ich angepöbelt und begrabscht, was mich sehr schnell wütend machte. Ich bat die Männer mich in Ruhe zu lassen, dass ich sie sonst töten müsste und ich das nicht wollte. Doch sie lachten nur laut und machten weiter. Ich merkte schon das Ziehen in den Fingerspitzen und kleine nadelspitze Nägel wuchsen mir unter meinen richtigen Nägeln. Sie wurden immer länger und als mir einer der Kerle zu nah kam, kratzte ich ihm über die Wange. Er sacke sofort unter Schmerzen zusammen. Die anderen starrten ihn an und schimpften ihn ein Weichei. Als er sich wieder erhob, sah man, das ich ihm vier Risse durch die Wange gezogen hatte, die so breit waren, dass man durch die Wange seine Zähne sehen konnte. Erschrocken wichen sie vor mir zurück, doch durch den Lautsprecher hörte man Weskers Stimme, die die Männer anfeuerten, mich fertig zu machen. Wie Männer nun mal so sind, wirkte das ziemlich schnell und schon versuchten zwei mich gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Sie packten mich an den Armen und hielten mich fest, ein dritter verpasste mir eine Rechte direkt ans Kinn. Wut schoss in mir hoch und ich spürte meine Finger und Nägel wachsen. Ich riss mich mit Leichtigkeit los, drehte mich mit ausgestrecktem Arm einmal im Kreis und sah wie drei der Männer in der Mitte auseinander fielen. Wieder brach unter den Männern die Panik aus, doch nun gab es für sie kein Entkommen mehr. Denn nun hatte auch ich Blut geleckt. Einer von ihnen hämmerte wie von Sinnen an die Tür und schrie, doch keiner half ihm. Von diesem lauten Geschrei bekam ich Kopfschmerzen und ich wollte, dass er ruhig wird. Also ging ich zu ihm und rammte ihm meine Klaue in den Rücken, sofort war er ruhig und sackte zusammen. Die anderen beiden waren nicht besser, sie schrieen und fuchtelten wild mit den Armen in der Luft. Dieser Anblick machte mich rasend und ich wollte, dass sie damit aufhörten, also brachte ich sie mit Leichtigkeit zum Schweigen. Als alle zerstückelt um mich herum lagen und sich eine riesige Blutlache in dem Raum ausbreitet, stillte ich meinen Hunger an den Leichen. Wesker betrat mir einem zufriedenen Grinsen die Halle und applaudierte mir. Stolz, wie ein Vater auf seine Tochter, die gerade eine wichtige Prüfung geschafft hatte, legte er mir seinen Arm um die Schulter und führte mich aus dem Raum, zurück in mein Zimmer.

Wieder vergingen ein paar Tage an denen nichts geschah. Um meinen Hunger zu stillen, wurde sich nicht die Mühe gemacht meine Portion Fleisch auf einen Teller zu legen, geschweige den, das es Besteck gab. Nein, es wurde wie bei einem Tiger oder Löwen in einer Schublade unter der Tür durchgeschoben. Diese Demütigung ärgerte mich von Tag zu Tag mehr. Ich hörte sie auch über mich reden, als währe ich irgend so ein Ding. Sie nannten mich nie bei meinem Namen, obwohl ich ihn schon oft genug gesagt hatte. Mein Name bestand aus einer Reihe von Nummern und Buchstaben, die ich mir nicht merken wollte. Ich sah wieder aus wie ein ganz normaler Mensch doch keiner behandelte mich so. Immer wieder wurden Tests mit mir gemacht. Oder es kamen Männer in schwarzen Anzügen, die mich musterten, dann musste ich kämpfen und meine Kräfte demonstrieren. Es war immer wieder von hohen Geldsummen die Rede, doch bis vor kurzem wusste ich nicht das es mein Verkaufspreis war, über den verhandelt wurde. Als ich das erfuhr, brach die Welt über mir zusammen, denn ich dachte immer noch, dass ich irgendwann einmal hier raus kommen würde und mein normales Leben wieder weiter leben könnte. Doch wenn ich selbst nichts gegen diese MENSCHEN unternehmen würde, würde ich bis ans Ende meiner Tage als Versuchskaninchen in einem Käfig sitzen. Natürlich hatte ich auch Angst, wieder in die normale Welt zurück zu kehren, denn meine Gier nach rohem Fleisch war immer noch da und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Ich war so was Ähnliches wie ein Vampir, der nach Blut giert. Nur das ich ein Zombie war, gütigerweise ein gutaussehender Zombie, der nach Fleisch jagt. Aber das Risiko musste ich eingehen, um hier raus zu kommen.

ENDE TEIL1

Fortsetzung folgt.


End file.
